Evil Custard tickle tortures Rita/Sent to Germany
Evil Custard tickle tortures Rita/Sent to Germany is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna. Plot Evil Custard plans to kidnap Rita and tickle her feet. Evil Custard tells Rita to buy him some Rugrats DVDs. However, Rita tells him no. Evil Custard tickles Rita's feet, causing her to laugh. However, Carol, Rita's best friend, saves Rita and calls Custard to ground Evil Custard. Custard grounds his evil clone and takes him to the airport to sends him to Germany. Later that night, Mrs Ashikaga and Mr Ashikaga, Rita's parents, comfort Rita and they tell him how terrible Evil Custard is. Mrs Ashikaga and Mr Ashikaga then read Rita a bedtime story to help Rita go to sleep. Cast *Jennifer as Custard. *Ivy as Carol. *Kayla as Rita Ashikaga. *African Vulture as Mrs Ashikaga. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Ashikaga. *Young Guy as Evil Custard. *Brian as the Airport Manager. *Simon as the Pilot. *Stefan as Evil Custard's altered voice. *Hans as the PA. Transcript see Evil Custard sitting in the couch Evil Custard: What should I do? (gets an idea) I know! I think I will kidnap Rita and tickle her feet. Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Evil Custard runs away from the living room to the living room of the Ashikaga household is watching Johnny Test on Cartoon Network Custard walks up to Rita Rita: Evil Custard, what are you up to? Evil Custard: I'm going to kidnap you. Custard kidnaps Rita to Custard's bedroom; Rita is tied into Custard's bed Evil Custard: (in Captain Underpants' voice) Tra laa laa! (in Young Guy voice) You are trapped. Can you buy me some South Park DVDs? Rita: No, Evil Custard. That's not going to happen. Evil Custard: Okay, Rita. I'm going to take your shoes and socks off. Custard takes Rita's shoes and socks off Evil Custard: Okay, tickle torture time in 3, 2, 1! Custard gets out a feather and tickles Rita's feet; causing Rita to laugh Rita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! EVIL CUSTARD, STOP TICKLING MY FEET!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! minutes later Evil Custard: Rita, you're such a cool ticklish 15 year old African Canadian teenager. Now, can you buy me more South Park DVDs?! Rita: Never! You stupid creep-fag! Evil Custard: Okay. You asked for it. Custard tickles Rita's feet again and made her laugh even harder! Rita can't take it much longer! Evil Custard will be in serious trouble for this! Rita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! EVIL CUSTARD, STOP IT!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! walks up to Rita Carol: Don't worry, Rita. I'm here to save you. unties Rita from Custard's bed Carol: As for you Evil Custard, how dare you kidnap Rita? You know she is a nice 15 year old African Canadian teenager and she's my best friend! That's it! I'm going to call your good clone! picks up the phone Carol: Hello, Custard. Your never guess what your evil clone did. He kidnapped my best friend and tickled her feet! Custard: What? My evil clone kidnapped your best friend and tickled her feet? Oh no! He's gonna get it! Carol: Okay, Custard. Ground your evil clone. Goodbye. (hangs up) Custard is coming to pick you up. Also, he will ground you. So get used to it! Evil Custard: (running away, in Luke Skywalker's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! to the living room Custard: Oh my God! Evil me, how dare you kidnap Rita and tickle her feet?! You know she's a nice 15 year old African Canadian teenager! That's it! You're not grounded until Miss Mouth's 3rd birthday, but eternity! Come with me, Evil me. I'm taking you to the airport. walk away from the living room to the airport Airport Manager: Can I help you? Custard: I would like a ticket for my evil clone to Germany. Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. Custard walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Evil Custard: I'm so scared. Custard walks up to the plane to the inside of the plane Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen. This is pilot speaking. Flight 16 to Rothenburg Germany and Gateaway 11. Enjoy your flight. to Rita's bedroom Mr Fletcher: Rita, are you okay? Rita: Yes, Daddy. I'm tired. I'm laughing harder after Evil Custard tickled my feet for no reason. Mrs Fletcher: I know, Rita. All of that laughing made you tired. Rita: Yes, Mommy. I hate Evil Custard so much. But I like his good clone better. Mr Fletcher: That's okay, sweetie. Evil Custard got sent to Germany. Rita: Thank you, Daddy. Mommy, can you please read me a story about Where Do Steam Trains Sleep at Night to help me go to sleep? Mrs Fletcher: Sure, sweetie. Fletcher and Mr Fletcher tucked Rita into bed Fletcher begins reading Where Do Steam Trains Sleep at Night the story, Rita yawned Mrs Fletcher: Rita, that story made you sleepy. Mr Fletcher: A bedtime story can help you go to sleep. Rita: Thank you, Daddy and Mommy. I'm ready to... go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mrs Fletcher: Goodnight sweetie. Fletcher and Mr Fletcher left Rita's bedroom to the airport of Rothenburg Evil Custard: Why did I get sent to Germany? PA: Willkommen in Rothenburg, Deutschland. Diese Zone war für unbeladene Passagiere. Es war kein Parken erlaubt. to the streets of Rothenburg Evil Custard: (in Stefan voice) Ach nein! Ich spreche Deutsch! Könnte mein Leben schlimmer werden? Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days